A typical pool cleaning vehicle is powered by an electrical cord. The electrical cord connects to an electrical motor through the vehicle's body shell. The vehicle is designed to clean pool water by motoring along the floor bottom and sides. The electrical cord also provides electrical power to a motor that creates a vacuum within the body shell cavity for scooping up dirt and debris. The body shell includes an intake which is connected to the vacuum and through which the water flows. The body shell includes a filter bag in the interior which traps dirt and debris after being vacuumed into the interior.
As will be appreciated as the pool cleaning vehicle travels around the pool, it is filled with water. Depending upon the size of the vehicle, the water filling the vehicle may be quite heavy. As is well known, in order to clean the filter bag, the vehicle must be lifted out of water while still filled with water. Typically a handle is provided on the vehicle in order to accomplish this. However, the positioning of the handle has not in the past been considered critical. And, very often, only the very fit are strong enough to lift the water filled vehicle out of the water.
Additionally, when the water filled vehicle is pulled from the water, all of the filtered water simply drains out of the vehicle. In the past, little or no attention has been given to the drained water. This means that dirt and debris not completely trapped by the filter bag simply drains back into the pool needing once again to be cleaned.
What is needed is a pool cleaning vehicle having a handle which works in conjunction with the drainage system of the vehicle. What is also needed is a drain system that allows the water filled vehicle to be pulled from the pool without pouring the dirt and debris back into the pool.